What a wonderful day awards show: 2nd place
Transcript Marc summers: welcome back! Time to announce our 2nd place (Envelope) Marc summers: and 2nd place goes to... help! (Bananarama and lanlaneeneenoonoo version) please welcome the baby tv turtle and monkey! (Audience cheers) Turtle: the song was so awesome in honour of charity in 1989 Monkey: and look at that, the Caucasian siblings, African siblings and Asian siblings now have got children, look! Turtle: so now, the time has come to hear the siblings sing a song Monkey: and here they are, the siblings! Chris: One two three... Pui: Wait wait wait, what's the first line again ? Chris: Help ! Pui: Oh yeah. Chris: One two... Pui: Help ! Chris: No wait ! Pui: Sorry. Chris: One two three four Chris and pui (the African siblings): Help! I need somebody Help! Not just anybody Help! You know I need someone Help! When I was younger, so much younger than today I never needed anybody's help in any way And now those days are gone, I'm not so self assured Now I find I've changed my mind, I've opened up the door Help me if you can, I'm feeling down Down down down And I do appreciate you being 'round 'Round 'round 'round Help me get my feet back on the ground Ground ground ground Won't you please, please help me Sarah Jane: Pete, look, I think I'm a bit toppy. Justin: And I'm a bit bottomy, Pete. Justin and Sarah Jane (Caucasian siblings): And now my life has changed in oh so many ways My independence seems to vanish in the haze But every now and then I feel so insecure I know that I just need you like I've never done before Help me if you can, I'm feeling down Sarah Jane: HELP! Both: And I do appreciate you being 'round Justin: HELP! Both: Help me get my feet back on the ground sarah Jane: HELP! Both: Won't you please, please help me Sid: They're gonna take the Bananas off 'ere aren't they? Rebecca: Yeah. They're just doing backing vocals. We're singing the medley. Sid: Well, we better be. Otherwise there'll be trouble. Rebecca: Hm, hm ! Sid and Rebecca (the Asian siblings): When I was younger, so much younger than today I never needed anybody's help in any way And now those days are gone, I'm not so self assured Now I find I've changed my mind, I've opened up the door Help me if you can, I'm feeling down Rebecca: Down Both: And I do appreciate you being 'round Sid: 'Round Both: Help me get my feet back on the ground Rebecca: Ground All siblings: Won't you please, please help me Help me, help me, Ooh Oooooooh... Chris: Oh, the Bananas finished too early again. Sarah Jane: I know. Pui: That's it. I'm leaving, forget now Pete. Oh, that's in the can Pete, it's in the can! Justin: You can join their group, then. Sid: It's in the can, it's a wrap, it's a wrap. Rebecca: Shut up, Kim !